


эндотермическая реакция

by dellikier



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, M/M, OOC Severus - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dellikier/pseuds/dellikier
Summary: Северус Снейп привык ассоциировать всё с химией, и любовь не стала исключением.





	эндотермическая реакция

**Author's Note:**

> отбечено хочется жить на фанфиксе. :) имеется отклонения от канонного поведения персонажей.

В лаборатории сейчас достаточно тихо: уроки закончились почти полчаса как, шумные ученики разбрелись кто по домам, кто на дополнительные занятия. Неудивительно, что в кабинете химии, который многие студенты в шутку — или не совсем! — называют комнатой пыток, никого нет. Собственно, там нет и самого преподавателя — Северуса Снейпа, который мучает своих учеников уже не первый год, и вот это не может не напрягать — обычно он сидит у себя в кабинете и проверяет практические и лабораторные работы, или сам находится в лаборатории — подготавливает её к налёту учеников на следующий день. Но сейчас его нет нигде. Такое иногда случается, но только в двух случаях: Снейпа вызывает к себе директор или же Снейп отчитывает своих подопечных — а он является деканом одного из факультетов частной школы Хогвартс — Слизерина — где-то на полпути к своему кабинету.

Сейчас, оставшись в аудитории, Сириус Блэк — нынешний преподаватель физики — остался ждать своего коллегу. Он прекрасно знал, что Северус, вернувшись, будет не в восторге от подобной вольности и обязательно возмутится! Ну, или же просто без любых объяснений выгонит, даже не выслушав Блэка. Но тот раз за разом приходил и на чистом упрямстве добивался своего — вот честно, иногда казался похуже своих же учеников! Впрочем, его-то, в отличие от Снейпа, ребята любили — физику, конечно, понимали единицы — так, чтоб гореть, но слушали его все. Северус как-то даже признался, что сам с интересом наблюдал за тем, как Сириус готовится к урокам: его наброски в блокноте были не совсем понятными, но там обязательно было что-то такое... провоцирующее! На что ученики обращают внимание и сразу готовы закидать рядом вопросов.

В своём кабинете Снейп появился минут через пятнадцать после прихода Сириуса. Выглядел он явно недовольно и из последних сил сдерживал свое возмущение, иначе как объяснить то, что он одарил Сириуса недовольным взглядом, но ничего не сказал и скрылся в лаборантской? А ведь Северус и правда, возвращаясь от Дамблдора, почти всегда был в одном и том же состоянии: если его разговорить, то поток негромких ругательств вряд ли получилось бы остановить.

— Нет, Дамблдор, маразматик старый, точно умом тронулся, — вышедший Снейп выглядел лохматым, видимо, умывался и растрепал волосы в попытке успокоиться. — Уменьшить часы лабораторных! Теоретические знания важны, но их всё-таки нужно уметь применять на практике. Тем более не всегда получается то, что должно быть.

Сириус поднял голову — он никогда не прерывал речь Снейпа, зная, что если попытается, ему будет уготовлена такая же лекция о невежестве и отсутствии умения слушать других людей. Тем более тема, обсуждаемая сейчас, актуальна и для него — в курсе физики тоже есть ряд практических занятий, и директор тоже приглашал его для частного разговора на тему того, можно ли сократить количество лабораторных. Да, конечно, а как тогда бедолаги ученики будут подключать параллельно и последовательно проводники? А откуда узнают, как снимаются показания амперметра или вольтметра? А оптика? Как с ней быть-то? Нет, конечно, многое в теории изучается спокойно — но практика-то! Вот что помогает во многом! И именно благодаря лабораторным и практическим — с непосредственным выходом на местность — ученики Сириуса очень полюбили его предмет. И роль врождённой харизмы никак тут не играет, нет, вы что!

— … а у меня ещё такой огромный набор аналитических реакций, которые нужно увидеть на практике… — продолжал свою речь Снейп. — Блэк, ты слушаешь вообще?

Блэк кивнул — да, он слушал. Правда, больше половины вообще не понял — уж с чем-чем, а с химией он особо никогда хорошо не дружил. Решал себе задачки, рассказывал заученные наизусть алканы, алкены, алкадиены и всякие правила Зайцева-Вагнера, Марковникова, фамилии которых вообще-то хрен выговоришь! Но никогда не горел этим — в отличие от того же Северуса, у которого буквально глаза загорались, когда он начинал говорить о своём предмете. Ну не зря же он сначала отучился на химика-аналитика, а потом пошёл в преподаватели? Как-никак, и правда, хотел нормально научить детей разбираться в химии.

— Блэк! — почти прорычал, были бы там «р», его фамилию Снейп.

— Да слушаю я тебя! — не выдержал свою очередь тот.

Северус одарил его гневным взглядом; Блэк вздохнул — вот так всегда. Даже подумать о чём-то своём не дают! Впрочем, будто это его так волновало — недовольный Снейп был всё-таки интереснее. А тот же, как показалось, закатил глаза и вздохнул.

— Денег им, видите ли, жалко на реактивы и вообще на содержание лаборатории. Хотя у нас она не такая уж и большая — в том же Дурмстранге две лаборатории, и они богаче оснащены! — Блэк тут же проникся сочувствием: Северус явно завидовал, хотя и всячески пытался скрыть это чувство. И его можно понять, но Дурмстранг специализируется на химико-биологическом направлении, и неудивительно, что там такое чудесное состояние лабораторий! — Он бы, — явно намекая на Дамблдора, продолжил Северус: — Ещё сократил бы вообще часы химии. Ну, а зачем её изучать? И что мне тогда делать, например, с Малфоем или Грейнджер? Они, между прочим, лучшие в своих классах. Другое-то дело — твой Поттер.

— Гарри в физике неплох, — возразил Сириус. — Да и химичить — это не тупо выполнять какие-то указания, сам понимаешь.

Снейп с каким-то непонятным звуком кивнул головой — да, понимает. Но, чёрт возьми, как можно в кислоту налить немного воды, а потом, испугавшись, уронить пробирку, разбрызгав серную кислоту на полу? Его классу тогда было, конечно, очень весело — лишились они максимально возможного количества баллов и выслушали крайне долгую лекцию насчёт техники безопасности. А Поттеру и вовсе пришлось наизусть её заучивать и на практике — лично Снейпу — демонстрировать свои знания. А после этого он, Северус, ещё и поругался с опекуном Поттера — Сириусом, который узнал только часть ситуации, а потом ещё и сам извинялся. Более приятно, конечно, но это вообще не та история…

— Уф. Ладно, — вздохнул Северус, собирая волосы в низкий хвост. — Ты зачем пришёл-то?

— А, точно! — встрепенулся Сириус. — Десятый класс начал ядерную физику изучать, ты мне буквально на пару уроков нужен будешь. Расскажешь о радиоактивных веществах, изотопах. Ну, полностью химический аспект — я так не смогу. Как раз и нашим факультетам, и Рейвенкло с Хаффлпаффом.

«Нашим» — это чтобы было понятно, ведь сам Сириус тоже учился на Гриффиндоре, деканство над которым держала МакГонагалл — преподающая литературу и по сей день, хотя явно уже метила на место директора: Альбус Дамблдор мужчина интересный, но не вечный, да и директор из него не сказать что прямо очень хороший; а себе в преемники Минерва готовила преподавателя социологии, бывшего одноклассника и всё ещё хорошего друга Сириуса — Ремуса Люпина. Впрочем, со всеми этими делами было крайне сложно — Блэк в них не лез и просто учил детей.

А Снейп согласился — он уже не первый год в середине весны приходил на несколько уроков к Блэку и рассказывал химические аспекты ядерной физики — как-никак, эти области и правда очень тесно связаны, и очень жаль, что ядерные реакции проходят только на физике. Хотя, признаться честно, Снейп всё-таки поменьше Сириуса в этом деле разбирался — тот сам был ядерщиком, в молодости горел этой идеей, а потом сам не заметил, как его занесло в преподавательскую жизнь — вроде не шёл ни за кем, а после осознал, что усердно готовится к новому уроку и совсем не против этого. И куда делся этот горячий нрав, желание иметь больше свободы? Где же протест? Наверное, Сириус всё-таки вырос.

— Ты долго? — задумчиво спросил Северус, присев на край ближайшей парты — заразился дурной привычкой от детей, не иначе. — Мне ещё надо будет подготовиться к завтрашней лабораторной работе — титрование не входит в программу, но показать это хочется.

Что такое титрование, Сириус, ожидаемо, не знал — он много раз видел всякие анализы, проводимые Северусом, но никогда не интересовался, как они назывались. Помнил, что это количественный анализ, но не различал — титриметрический или гравиметрический? И вообще, откуда здесь так много всяких непонятных слов?

— Я помогу, если хочешь.

И когда это Северус от подобного отказывался? Быстрее всё подготовит — быстрее может отправиться в общежитие и, наконец, расслабиться.

— Хорошо, для начала расставь штативы на парты. Второй шкаф, левая дверца.

Хорошо, что Блэк и без указаний знал, где находятся штативы — он и сам регулярно за ними бегал в кабинет химии, особенно когда оказывалось, что у него самого их не хватает — порой в группе учеников оказывалось больше, чем приборов. Вот и приходилось как-то выкручиваться из ситуации. Снейп, правда, возмущался, что надо было закупить ещё штативов, но после сегодняшнего разговора с директором вряд ли опять будет ссылаться на это — ну не за свои же деньги покупать лабораторное оборудование? Которое, между прочим, недёшево стоит!

Помимо того, что надо расставить штативы, на них ещё надо установить какие-то колбы — Блэк знал, конечно, что называются они иначе, но из головы это заумное слово вылетело! Впрочем, его обязательно напомнит Снейп, который потерялся в лаборантской — скорее всего, ищет нужные реагенты, которые после обязательно сам разольёт по колбам или промежуточной посуде — и обязательно подпишет! Или подписывать все эти склянки доверит Сириусу. Ну должны же ученики видеть, как это безобразие должно выглядеть правильно. И чтобы не было других неприятных казусов типа того, когда какой-то ученик залил не то вещество в лабораторную посуду, которую впоследствии вымыли недостаточно хорошо — тогда Блэку, помнится, тоже пришлось выслушивать истерику Снейпа, который для детей привык быть спокойным и холодным. Но нет, в повседневной жизни он — не истеричка, но и не эмоциональный калека. Обычный такой мужик…

— Блэк, ты закончил? Теперь установи на штативы бюретки! Для жидкостей! — послышался голос Северуса из лаборантской. — Первый шкаф, верхняя полка.

В том самом шкафу разных склянок достаточно много, и бюретка для жидкостей — ею могло быть всё! Хотя отчего-то интуитивно Сириус понял, что вот эта продолговатая стеклянная трубка с тефлоновым краном и есть нужная бюретка. Она градуированная, но Блэк не отметил, какого объёма — просто взял несколько штук и начал расставлять.

Из лаборантской вышел Северус.

— Твою ж мать, Блэк! — возмутился он. — Ты что творишь? Положи их обратно! Объём другой нужен — двадцать пять миллилитров!

— А я что взял?

— А ты, кретин, на пятьдесят берёшь!

— И какая разница-то?! И ты мне не сказал, как я это должен был понять?

— Реагенты жалко, так меньше используется… — замолчал Северус, потом вздохнул и продолжил: — Ладно, виноват.

Удивительно! Ведь он никогда не отличался тем, что с такой лёгкостью принимал свои ошибки — особенно при Блэке. Им нужно было поругаться, да так, что голоса бывали почти сорваны! И только после этого кто-то признавал своё поражение или уступал другому. Ну не могло быть в их отношениях иначе.

Северус даже как-то сказал, что их общение похоже на эндотермическую реакцию — ту, где вещества надо подогреть, чтобы начался процесс; вот и им требовалось разругаться почти в пух и прах, чтобы потом иметь возможность нормально поговорить — или не поговорить, а делать что-то ещё, например, целоваться в комнате у кого-то из преподавателей. Сириус, правда, никак это не прокомментировал — ну, а зачем? У Снейпа есть свои загоны — например, неосознанная ассоциация людей с химическими элементами. Самого Блэка он приписал к ряду щелочных металлов — «больно активный и вступаешь в любую реакцию!», а себя с какими-то более инертными веществами — хорошо хоть, что не газами — до них ему ещё далеко! У этих газов, как оказалось, есть соединения, но они слишком нестабильные при нормальных условиях… А вот отношения Блэка и Снейпа стабильны, несмотря на их регулярный «подогрев».

«А как жить без огонька?» — порой шутил Блэк и получал молчаливое согласие. — «Вот именно! Никак!»

— Блэк, налей в бюретки дистиллированной воды. Нет, не из тех колб, а из белых… Чтоб тебя, Блэк! Не трогай это. Видишь, здесь написано — «аш два о дист.»? Вот это и используй!

Со стороны это, наверное, выглядело забавно — бегающий от стола к столу Сириус, который никак не мог найти нужные сосуды. Он в какой-то момент почувствовал себя законченным идиотом, который не может найти что-то, что у него буквально перед носом — как оказалось, эта самая бутылочка с «аш два о дист.» действительно оказалась перед ним. И теперь он бегал, расставлял маленькие воронки и заливал в бюретки воду.

— Не забудь: до нуля по нижнему мениску!

Уж это Блэк знал — аналитическая химия любит точность, и любые недочёты заставляют химика расстраиваться — так обычно говорила одна его знакомая, которая такой же преподаватель, как и Снейп, только работает в колледже. Сам он привык, что точность нужна, но иногда ей можно пренебречь — ну, не вышло — значит, не вышло, и что такого? Но Северус не был такого же мнения, и из-за этого между ними опять возникали споры. Благо, не сейчас.

— На каждый стол по стакану с динатриевой солью.

— Что? — удивился Сириус, когда закончил разливать воду по бюреткам.

— Стаканы с динатриевой солью этилендиаминтетрауксусной кислоты.

— Но здесь такого нет!

— А я тогда что, по-твоему, готовил?

— Да хрен знает.

— Хорошо… Трилон б. На учительском столе стоят стаканы.

— Вот так бы с самого начала!

Язык чесался сказать что-то более колкое, но Блэку пришлось сдерживаться — всё-таки они в школе, и к ним могли зайти в любой момент — или ученики, у которых какие-то проблемы, или другие преподаватели. А объясняться, почему они, собственно, разговаривают достаточно нецензурно и на повышенных тонах в общеобразовательном учреждении, совсем не хотелось.

Хорошо, что всё это быстро закончилось — лаборатория была готова, и Снейп, довольно обведя её взглядом, забрал со стола какие-то непроверенные работы. Видимо, до вызова Дамблдором он проверял практические — ну, если судить по подписи тетради. Причём принадлежала эта самая тетрадь Гарри Поттеру.

— Крестник твой просто отвратителен в практике! Но задачи решать умеет.

— А то!

Ну не зря же сам Блэк мальчишке объяснял всё это безобразие? Задачи — его любимая часть обучения, что в химии, что в физике, и так вышло, что его воспитаннику тоже подобное пришлось по вкусу. Северус не любил отмечать это, но сейчас почему-то сказал этот факт. Ну, зато чуть-чуть порадовал Блэка — его мальчик всё-таки не «безнадёжный несносный мальчишка», а тот, кто «весьма неплох в решении задач»! И это уже какая-то победа; Северус долгое время видел в Гарри его отца — Джеймса и отказывался воспринимать его как совершенно другого человека. Это было неприятно, конечно… Генри Джеймс Поттер действительно похож на своего покойного отца, но исключительно внешне. Об этом Сириус мог говорить с уверенностью, но если бы его кто-то слушал…

— Зайдёшь ко мне? — спросил Северус. — Мы ещё не закончили одну реакцию.

Сириус, конечно, знал, какую реакцию они ещё не закончили. Рассмеялся и всё-таки чмокнул Снейпа в щёку — зайду-зайду, и поругаться мы успеем, и помириться, и всё обсудить. Так ведь всегда происходит, уже почти пять лет.


End file.
